Loved for the very first time
by obsessedwithlovestories
Summary: Everyone needs love... in this story Bella will find out that true love is only right next door...Join bella in her senior year at Forks High School, a journy to find true love! Cannon pairings a few OOCs not to many...
1. Leaving Arizona behind

I don't own any characters except Brittany and other non Twilight characters so don't ask

* * *

Loved For the Very First Time

**2010**

By: Brittany Walter

9/25/2010

I Isabella Marie Swan officially hate my life. My mom is having me transfer to Forks High School. She thinks I should spend more time with Charlie…I mean my dad. It wasn't that I didn't like him it was just I never really spent any time with him in years. But now my mother was sending me to finish high school there, thankfully I'm a senior and my cousin and brother are down there. The one thing I hated more than anything was the fact that my mom only was doing this because Phil kept saying I was getting in the way of things. Whatever I guess, it should be ok.

I sighed as I put my last book into my suitcase. "Isabella?" I heard Phil call for me; I just sat on my bed ignoring him. I strongly dislike the man, he was so controlling. "ISABELLA MARIE! WE ARE LEAVING NOW SO GET DOWN HERE!" I sighed as I carried my last suitcase down to his car. The whole ride to the airport was filled with my mom saying how much she'll miss me. I wanted to believe her, but knew Phil would probably make my mother forget about me…

By the time we got to the airport I was ready to leave and start my new life. I said my good bye to my mother then just walked away. My plane was due to leave by 10pm and right now it was 9:10 so I decided to find a place to grab some snacks for the 4 hour ride to ride to Seattle.


	2. Meeting new ppl

I dont own any characters except Brittany so far... the rest belong to Stephanie Meyers

* * *

Loved For the Very First Time

**2010**

By: Brittany Walter

9/30/2010

"Excuse me…" I heard a voice call to me. I opened my eyes to see a flight attendant looking at me. "We're about to land. I thought you'd want to be awake."

I smiled "thank you." I simply said. I looked out the window and the sky look all cloudy, but I knew Washington was one of the coldest places, another reason I didn't want to come here… I hated the cold weather. Once the plane landed I turned on my phone and texted my cousin.

_B-  
just landed, where r u?  
Bells_

I grabbed my carry on bag and walked off the plane. I walked down to get my baggage. I wanted to get this over with now… I started school in two days and I need to do so much before I started. When I got to baggage claim I quickly found my two big suitcases, why did I have to have all this bags… Britt had already had made up my room for me, knowing her I already had a new wardrobe.

"BELLA!" I turned to see my cousin Brittany and two other girls behind her. I smiled shyly. She ran to me and held me. "Omg Bells I'm so happy your home. Charlie and my parents miss you!"

"Britt calm down girl…" one of the girls from behind Brittany said. She had short spikey hair. The other one had long blond hair, she looked like a goddess. "Shouldn't you introduce us?" the spikey haired girl asked?

"Oh ya, your right. Bella this is Alice Cullen," she pointed to the spikey haired girl. "And this is Rosaline Hale, she's dating your brother." She pointed to the other girl.

"Ya I remember now Emmett sent me pictures of her." I smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you Rosaline." I extended my hand to both girls, "It's nice to meet both of you." They both smiled at me, "Hey wait where is my-" as if on cue my brother's big strong arms wrapped around me. "Found him." They all giggled as my brother hugged me.

"Little Bells, OH how I miss you!" he squeezed me tightly.

"EMMETT SHE NEEDS TO BREATHE!" A blond haired guy yelled from behind me. Once Emmett released me I turned to see two more people join our little group. One had blond short wavy hair, he looked sorta like Rosaline. The other was almost as tall as Emmett; he had short bronze hair with the most amazing emerald green eyes.

"Wow thanks- uh I don't know your name." I smiled.

"I'm Jasper Hale Rosaline's brother, and this is-"

The guy next to Jasper walked forward and just looked at me. He just smiled. "I'm Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you Bella, Brittany and Emmett have said nothing but good things about you." He smiled the most amazing smile.

"Oh looks like Bella made a new friend." I heard my cousin laugh.

I couldn't help but blush; I figured Edward realized I was getting embarrassed because he quickly turned to take one of the suitcases that I had. "Uh Edward you don't need to do it… It's my stuff I'll take it."

"No no, I insist." He smiled a small crooked cute smile. Without saying another word Edward took my suitcase while Emmett took the other.

"Why don't I take Bella home and we all can meet up tonight at Twilight?" Emmett suggested.

"Oh Bella you'll love _Twilight_ its soo amazing. Oh you should let us come over and do your hair and makeup." Alice said leaning against a red Dodge Viper.

"Ya sure I guess." I was kinda nervous but didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings.

I turned to get into Emmett's jeep; out of nowhere Edward opened the door for me. "Thank you Edward." He nodded then smiled up at me as he shut the door. When Emmett got into the car we were on our way to our dad's.

* * *

next chapter will be just Emmett and Bella alone.


End file.
